Freddy's Glove
Freddy's Glove is the main weapon of the various versions of Freddy Krueger. It is based on the ninja weapon neko te. Just as there are different versions of Freddy Krueger, there are different versions of his glove. However, like the different versions of Freddy Krueger, they all have many similarities. In the original film series, he made it himself, before he was burned to death, out of sheet metal, pipes, fishing knives, rivets, and an old leather work glove in his boiler room. He made it to kill with. According to Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, he made at least several other gloves, with other designs. In the 2010 reboot, he apparently made it himself, before he was burned to death, in his room in the basement of Badham Preschool. The less said about what he apparently made it for, the better. Description the original A Nightmare on Elm Street film series + cameo in Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday The main glove consisted of fourteen parts: the glove, the backplate, four fingers, four fingertips, and the four blades. Freddy created his iconic glove in the first installment of the series. Part of the glove's creation was seen in A Nightmare on Elm Street. Freddy used it mostly to slash or kill his victims. It had four blades, and the thumb was excluded. As a cameo, the glove appeared in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. The morning after Jason was pulled into Hell, Freddy's hand sprouted up, grabbed Jason's hockey mask, and dragged it down to Hell as well. It is shown in Freddy's Dead that he'd made other gloves, with different designs than his main glove. the novelizations of the original A Nightmare on Elm Street film series the book adaptation of 1984 film by E.L. Flood It appears to be similar to the glove of the original film series. the book adaptations of the original film series by Bob Italia It appears to be similar to the glove of the original film series. Freddy's Nightmares It appears to be similar to the glove of the original film series. A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) In the Reboot, the glove was redesigned. It was a hybrid of the Original Glove and the New Nightmare hand, it only missed the blade on the thumb and was not as organic looking as the New Nightmare hand. Mortal Kombat In Mortal Kombat, Freddy made a second glove for his other hand: they both were even more demonic, and resembled the remake glove. The addition of the second glove was for gameplay purposes. Gloves A Nightmare on Elm Street and Freddy's Revenge The glove that was seen in those films, was constructed by Lou Carlucci, and had very short blades. There was also a large rivet on the index finger. Overall, that glove was tiny compared to the others. There was also a scene in Freddy's Revenge where blades grew from Freddy's fingers. It disappeared from the set of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. Dream Warriors That film featured hypodermic needles and syringes in place of knives in one scene, but overall, the blades were larger and the backplate was weathered. The Dream Master Similar to the Dream Warriors Glove, but its overall color became more green and red with messy spills of solder all over. The Dream Child Similar to the Dream Master Glove, but the overall color became more bright and red, with bigger blades and fewer and more silver solder spills. Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare That one was closer to the Dream Child Glove. It featured thicker spills of solder than either one, but also thicker metal fingers. The glove was also lighter in color. Aside from the main hero glove, there was a flashback sequence where Kathryn Krueger discovered numerous bladed gloves in the basement, all of which had different designs. One glove featured spikes on the backplate and fingers rather than long blades on the fingertips. That type of glove was clearly intended for backhanding a victim. Wes Craven's New Nightmare The glove from Wes Craven's New Nightmare was the most unique of Freddy's gloves. The glove was rather an arm with blades that grew from the bones. There were exposed muscles, veins, and bones. Besides a scene from Freddy's Revenge, that was the only Nightmare glove which was part of Freddy's hand. It was also the only Nightmare glove in the series that had 5 blades; and the 5th blade was on Freddy's thumb. Robert Englund claimed to Wes Craven that this was a bit clumsy to work with, due to the thumb blade. Freddy vs. Jason That one was closest to the Dream Warriors Glove, but it had grey color and huge blades. Freddy's Nightmares A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) The remake glove featured a cuff near the bottom of the glove and also instead of a backplate, long metal strips connected the finger plates to the cuffs. References Category:Objects Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Wes Craven's New Nightmare Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) images Category:Weapons Category:Needs References